


Baubles

by darklittlestories



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: More Tumblr drabbles & ficlets.darklittlestories.tumblr.com





	1. Gold

When they are coming of age, they’re given their ceremonial helms.

Thor’s is the silver of lightning streaking across a storm-heavy sky and bears eagle feathers. The boys both know this is a harbinger of flight and a sure sign that soon Mjolnir will choose him.

Loki’s helmet is the gold of candlelight spilled across yellowing pages in the library, of his seidr glimmering in the air. Of alchemy. Jutting upward in proud, aggressive curves, the horns are great deadly fangs turned back upon the bearer.

No one sees this but Thor, and he never says anything.

Loki sulks, his tiny lower lip pushed out as he mutters about goats and rams and accursed cows.

Thor ruffles his hair and calls him Little Cow and Loki gentles a little under Thor’s touch.  
  
Drunk on ember wine, they snort and hoot with laughter when Thor teases Loki about “polishing his horns” to the beautiful new stable boy.

Millenia later, Thor oversees the forge. Sweat snakes down his brown and into his false eye as the gold and silver are worked together and then fitted into a solid form around his arm. 

The two serpents are linked, each forever biting into the other with huge, curved fangs.   
  
Each bears wings.  
  
Thor doesn’t feel the burn as the metal cools.   
His mind is faraway, in golden halls.


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt by [impalaforthree](http://impalaforthree.tumblr.com):   
> demon loki AND demon thor, who compete to see who gets more mortal souls or kills more gruesomely or whose followers show more devotion, and they like to mock and rub it in each other's faces; but deep down they're just very horny for each other
> 
> Come hang out on Tumblr with me [@darklittlestories](http://darklittlestories.tumblr.com)

Thor sat on his sister’s throne. He’d arrived back from Above before Loki, and this was one of their constant competitions. He’d been caught on the throne of Hell and faced her wrath many times, but it was worth it.

Loki never got caught, cunning bastard. Thor would come into Hela’s hall to find his brother lounging in her throne, lithe body spread in sinful welcoming. He wouldn’t let Thor have him just yet--of course not. 

He liked to work Thor into a fiery, seething rage of lust first. Loki’s greatest delight was to luxuriate with maddening patience as Thor’s skin heated to boiling and his eyes glowed like embers in the charcoal dark of Hell’s cool caverns.

Finally with sweat beading on Loki’s pale skin like tiny opals, he would be unable to withstand his own torment and he’d allow Thor to ravage him, slaking his hunger with Loki’s body in a hundred way that would, and often did, kill mortals. For days Loki’s screams and moans echoed off walls etched with evidence of their previous couplings. 

Red-black blood and fresher stains painted claw marks and broken rock formations. 

Above, there were stalactites of obsidian where Thor lashed serpents to bind his wailing brother. Below, whirling concentric waving patterns where their venom has rolled off Loki’s stinging, ecstatic flesh and hissed through the stone floor below.

Now, Loki strolls in, haughty and aristocratic. When he isn’t shrieking for his brother’s cock where the whole sullied legion can hear, the third in command of Hell looks as if he owns the Realm.

He opens a satchel of a hundred mismatched skins and dumps what must be two hundred scrolls of parchment.

Thor smirked. “I won thrice as many souls on a battlefield yesternight, Brother.”

“Indeed, Thunderer, but mine are the contracts to the souls of the King, the entire court, and heirs in perpetuity of England.” 

Loki’s tone was infuriating. The condescension. Thor’s blood was getting hot.

“The rainy little island?” Thor scoffed.

“You are as short-sighted as ever, Brother Mine.”

Thor glared at his brother. He rarely understood Loki’s political machinations, but they never failed to please Hela, and by comparison, to make Thor look lesser. He was getting more and more furious.

“I will go to Greece tonight!” Thor said. “They slaughter great horned rams to me and name me a God!” 

Loki snorted. “Ah, yes. The mighty Ares, wooly lamb god of skirmishes. I tremble.”

“I am the War Demon! Thunderer and Fiery One!”

“Oh, yes,” Loki taunted. “Yours is the awe inspiring power of temper tantrums.”

Thor lifted his brother by the neck and threw him against the wall. Loki flexed his wrists and blades shot through the air and landed deep in Thor’s biceps. The pain just stoked his anger more.

His horns caught flame and he burned through his leather clothing.

Loki grinned and said, “Finally.”

Livid, with his fat cock thrust forward, Thor caught and impaled Loki in one quick predatory motion. 

His flesh was so hot and Loki’s so cool, it was obvious to Thor Loki belonged to him. He plunged into Loki, pressing him mercilessly against the rock wall, fucking in deep, desperately strokes.

Loki panted harshly but didn’t cry out. Not yet. But Thor had only begun, and they were eternal.


End file.
